


I'm Head Boy for a Reason

by Keelacat_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keelacat_xo/pseuds/Keelacat_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy tells Oliver about being made head boy and Percy gets an unexpected congratulations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Head Boy for a Reason

“Ol! Oliver! Guess what!”  
“What is it, Perce?”  
“I’m Head Boy!”  
“Yes, it appears you’re ‘BigHead Boy’ as well.”  
“I’m going to kill Fred and George. Stop laughing, Oliver!”  
“C’mon Perce. The train is going to leave without us and your big head if you don’t get a move on.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“You’re not funny.”  
“Bye Percy! Hope your head fits in the prefects train compartment!”  
****************************  
“Hey, Perce. How was teaching the ickle prefects how to be just like you?”  
“It was just fine. Thanks, Oliver.”  
“Ya know if looks could kill, you would be crying over my dead body right now.”  
“You think much too highly of yourself, Ollie.”  
“Oi! You’d miss me.”  
“No, I don’t think so.”  
“Has anyone made a joke about head yet? Or will I be the first?”  
“Head?”  
“Yes, head. You know, a blow –“  
“I know what head is, Oliver!”  
“Are you blushing, Percy?”  
“Shut up.”  
“Did you give Dumbldore head to get the title, Perce?”  
“You’re vile and that was a pathetic excuse for a joke”  
“Maybe you should give me head so I can see what all the fuss is about.”  
“Maybe I should.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“Perce, what are you doing?”  
“…”  
“Stop laughing! That was not funny!”  
“Now who’s blushing?”  
“You got on your knees! I didn’t know what was going to happen! Don’t laugh at me!”  
“You would have loved it. I’m Head Boy for a reason, Ollie.”  
“Not funny at all.”  
“The big part was true too, if you were curious.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“You’re just as bad as Fred and George.”  
“They’d never believe you if you told them.”  
“You’re evil.”  
“You love it.”  
“So would you.”  
“Of course I would.”  
“…”  
“Uh…”  
“…”  
“Oliver, what are you –“  
"..."  
"Oliver..."  
"..."  
"Oh!"  
“…”  
“Oh, Merlin!”  
“…”  
“Oh, yes… Yes!”  
“…”  
“Oliver!”  
“…”  
“…”  
“I just wanted to know if you were lying about being big.”  
“I wasn’t.”  
“I noticed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was awfully OCC but I have a strong feeling that Percy has a wild side that very few ever see.


End file.
